Onegai
by ltifal
Summary: Epilog is up. Eiji has a nightmare lately...
1. Part 1

**Authoress note: don't ask why I suddenly wrote a horror fic… I don't know either… maybe because Halloween day? Never mind… this is my first horror fic.. I don't know… maybe I should put it in general? Anyway enjoy…and sorry… I do my best but I think there still have some grammar mistakes, I haven't sent it to my beta reader…**

**Disclaimer: none of them are mine. I only own my computer…**

**Warning: just in case… hints of shounen ai? If you want to put that way…**

**Onegai..(1)**

_Part one_

"Fuji! It's not a dream!" Kikumaru said again as he run beside his best friend. "It's not a dream"

"Sa… I don't know, Eiji... It's just…" He pondered. "You know… Maybe it's just a dream." Hesitated Fuji tried to comfort The Red Head

"I hate that! The image... I'm scare, Fuji." He tried hard not to shiver as the image began to sink into his mind while Fuji touched his shoulder lightly supporting

_Flash back_

Kikumaru suddenly jerked up from his bed, he quickly sat himself into sitting position, his eyes wide open and his breath irregular, he tried to erase the images but it keep coming and coming, more and more clear vision. He shivered again, and shook his head, calming himself. The room was dark with only some light from the street lamp outside.

"Darn!" He said in frustrated, slowly he slid on his slipper and walked toward the door. Opened it wide, he walked quietly through the living room to the kitchen, he fighted his own urge not to go to his parents room, after all there were no normal teenager boy in the world, who run to his parent when they had a nightmare, right? _It's just a dream._ He whispered, making sure as he took his own glass. He finally regained himself, filling the glass on his hand with water, paused as he shook his head again, then slowly he gulpped down the content.

_Strange yet scary dream..._ He yawned slightly as he calmed down, feeling a little sleepy. He finally walked back to the living room but... a flash of light catching his eyes. _Eh? Did Otousan (2) forget to turn off the TV?_ Paused he moved toward the TV. The black screen only shows a blank color, his hand began to reach the TV knops. Ready to turn it off but suddenly the screen started to jump, a letter formed on it. An 'O' and he gulped as he saw the color.. it caught his eyes immediately, blood… The images of Red head boy started to appear inside his mind. His red head covered with blood, from his hair to his jaw, dripping slowly from the forehead to his chin, his jaw; it was dripping to his white sweater which turned slowly into a red sweater. Foot marking on the floor was appeared as he walked closer. Drips…drip…drip… Kikumaru hold his breath as another word begins to form, shivering, he took a step backward as his eyes focused on another letter 'ne'. He felt something warm touched his shoulder finally made him scream. He closed his eyes and covered his ears waiting for the next attach but none came

"Geez! Ochibi (3)! Calm down! Don't scream like that!" A familiar voice made him stopped his screaming and opened his eyes. He turned back as he let out a relief sigh. "Oni-chan (4), you scared me!"

"Bah! You scared me, Ochibi(3)! Why are you yelling like that? As if you see a ghost or something… and why are you watching TV at 3 o'clock? You should sleep anyway." He crossed his hand in annoyed.

"I'm not!" Kikumaru tried to argue then his pointed to the TV "There're a words on the screen, look…" Paused as he saw nothing there except blank screen.. His brother raises his eyes browns in confused.

"Ok, whatever, Ochibi (3), turn off and go to bed, it's three in the morning." He said sarcastically as he yawned and moved toward his room. ".. I forgot…" He paused as he turned back "I wanna go to the bathroom…" He continued and leaving his brother confused and most of all, scared…

_End of Flashback_

"Sa…"

"You're not helping me, Fuji!" said Kikumaru in frustated as he tried to concentrate on his running…when he bumps to someone. "Nya! Sorry, ah... Tezuka..."

"… Daydreaming, Kikumaru? 10 more laps!"

"EH! Hai (5)…" He murmured as he went to run his extra laps while Fuji looked at him in worry.

Later that day

"Tezuka... may I excuse my self for a while? I have to take my spare racket." The red head said as he showed his own racket, with a broken string, "Um.. It's in the clubroom..." Feeling rather unusual bout Kikumaru's sudden polite and calm behavior, Tezuka could only raised his eyes brown but didn't pursuit more as he nodded.

He finally reached the clubroom and walked toward his locker. He quickly unzipped his bag and reached his spare racket. But as he finally reached it, he felt something. Something sticky and warm. Quickly he pulled out his hand and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. His hand… covered with blood, he begins to shiver again as he tried to control his fear but suddenly a word caught his eyes. There... in the whiteboard, a word written with blood, fresh and dripping to the floor 'ONEGAI' Kikumaru could only scream as he ran backward but suddenly everything was black…

"Ugh…" A groan escaped his mouth, he vaguely heard something.

"He's up!" A voice reached his ears as he opened his eyes. What he see was Oishi's worried face. "Eiji! Are you all right? Are you hurt! Why did you pass out?" asked him rapidly.

"Where am I?" asked The Red Head as Fuji rushes to his side.

"Eiji! You scared me!" Fuji's eyes met his, there were trance of worry in it, and what surprised him was when Fuji took hold of his hand. It was quite unusual for Fuji to show his affection toward someone but after all, Kikumaru was one of several people that Fuji decided to protect…

"Eiji? What happen to you?" Another question from Oishi, but before he could answer, another voice caught his attention.

"You should have told me that you're not feeling well today." Tezuka seemed to regret for not knowing his own member condition, especially one of his friend.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka, Oishi, I just… no. I'm all right now" He tried to remember what had caused him fell unconscious. His hand squeezed Fuji's hand lightly, assuring his best friend that he was all right but it seemed it was fall into deaf ear as the captain forced him to rest for a day. Even when the school bell rang, Fuji kept staying with him. Oishi the mother hand also suggested to call his house about his situation. But it was cancelled due to the forcing (add some blackmail too). Kikumarudidn't want to do such thing even their ichi-nen (6), Echizen, who usually rather arrogant, worried.

"Eiji-senpai (7) Are you sure you're all right?" Echizen asked quietly as he tugged down his hat.

"Nya! Ochibi! You worried bout me?" the acrobatic player teased in his singsong voice. Even in this stage he made sure not to lose his sense of humor. He stopped when he met Echizen's serious yet concern eyes, his grin disappeared, his eyes softened "Don't worry too much, Ochibi.. I'm all right" He said couldn't help but rubbing the boy head. A grumble in return.

"Something is brothering you." Inui added as Kawamura nodded his head

"Eiji-senpai (7), Are you really all right?"

"Sshhh.."

"Don't worry Momo, Kaidoh.. I'm all right! Thank you, guys and the bell's ringing." Silent occurred as they took note of the bell, Tezuka finally nodded and dismissed the other. Everybody seemed to run toward it class as Fuji asked the vice captain to tell their class's teacher that he and Kikumaru won't attend the class. As everybody gone, minus Fuji, the boy slowly laid down on health room's bed.

"Liar." Fuji's eyes darken as he whispered… his hand's refused to let go his older friend's hand

"………………"

"Eiji…" He started

"It's still there…" Kikumaru finally spoke. "There's blood in my bag… then the blood message on the whiteboard." He choked

"White board?" asked The Tensai (8) in confused… "Eiji.. There's nothing there."

"I know." His free hand covered his eyes for a second. "Fuji… Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked looking deep into his blue eyes.

"No, Eiji. Of course not."

"…Onegai…" He whispered.

"What?"

"It said 'Onegai', Fuji." He sat up, covering his face in fear. He shivered when he feels hand slide under his waist.

"Don't worry, Eiji. I'm here with you." The younger boy whispered close to his ear. "Don't be scared" He rub his back in coaxing manner as Kikumaru hug him back, after several silent moment, Kikumaru finally looked to Fuji's eyes and smile, the first smile he ever do today.

"Thank you, Shu."

"You're welcome." The Tensai (8) finally released him, moved down from the bed and sat on the chair. "You have to sleep now. You don't have enough sleep, I can see that." Added him again as he finally closes his eyes and smiles as usual.

"Yes, I'll."

Later…

"Onegai (1)…"

"Who are you?"

"Onegai (1)" The blood head's boy was coming closer and closer, his fresh blood's still dripping on the floor.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled tried to step backward but can't. He felt something cold behind his back, cold and wet. He tried to find any escape route but nothing, the boy came closer and closer, his hand rose to reach. "NO!"

"Onegai (1)…" No way out. He wanted to close his eyes but something made him look up. A light? Then a person… "HELP!" He screamed but the person just smiled and moved back, then he felt something being thrown down, soil? "No!" Another scream from Kikumaru's mouth as he felt a hand touched his back.

"Onegai (1)…" The boy has finally stopped behind him. His hearth skip faster and faster, he wanted to scream but he can't. Another soil was being thrown again and again. He realized he's being buried alive with a bloody head's boy. "NO!" his hearth screamed. Suddenly his name was being called over and over. Before he could respond… he realized a tear fell down from the boy's eyes..

"Eiji! EIJI!" The call made him waked from his dream. He jerked up and found his worried best friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Fuji..."

"Eiji! You really scared me! What's happen! You scream on your sleep!" Fuji's voice filled with fear as Kikumaru looked at him and hugged him self.

"Fuji, those… dream again. I'm being buried alive… with the boy…Fuji, I.." Suddenly sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. Kikumaru stared outside. The weather suddenly turned bad, black cloud everywhere and lightning strikes over and over. "Why? How long did I sleep?"

"It's already 3, Eiji. School's over, and Tezuka told me that there'll be no tennis training today." He said quietly relief a little as Eiji seemed to forget his dream for a while.

"… The boy eyes…" He said after a moment of silent.

"Yes?"

"He's crying." He said with doubt.

"Onegai (1)" A whisper.

"Fuji? Please don't scare me like that!" Kikumaru almost snapped as Fuji looked at him in confuses

"What?"

"Onegai (1)" Another whisper.

"Fuji! I mean it!" Trying to control his anger toward his friend. "Please stop saying that!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Onegai (1)" This times the word caught Fuji attention too. He looked around with his eyes open. That was impossible, they were the only one that occupied the room. That whisper.

"Nya.. Fuji, if not you then..." He afraid to voice it out as he turned around.

"Onegai (1)" It became more clearly, then the light out. A sudden blackness made Kikumaru more panic, as he tried to locate his friend shouting his name. He felt something touched his hand.

"Eiji, don't worry. It's me." The Tensai said as he tried to adjust his eyes in the sudden blackness but what he saw next startled him. He saw another figure than his friend, a short person, he couldn't be sure but it looked like a child. "Eiji..." a fearful tone could be heard in Fuji's voice as he tried to pull his friend. "Fu-Fuji, do.. Do you see?" Fear fills his heart as he was pulled.

"Onegai (1)…" The figure moved slowly when suddenly a flash of lighting showed it clearly, both teen widen their eyes in shock. The boy just like what Kikumaru descript, red head, covered blood face, white turn red sweater, fresh red blood dripping to the floor, wet soil covered his pant. He tried to reach them, but before he could, Fuji pulled his friend and both of them dash to the door.

"Fuji, it's coming!" yelled Kikumaru in horror as Fuji tried to control his shiver hand to unlock 'the suddenly lock' door. "Fuji!" He screamed louder as the boy came closer.

"Calm down!" Fuji snapped as he himself tried to calm down "The door jammed!"

"NO!" The boy's hand was only inch from Kikumaru's body when suddenly a voice interrupted.

"Fuji! Eiji! Are you two all right!" A yell from outside.

"Oishi!"

"What happen inside?"

"Thank God, Tezuka!" Both of them never felt so relief in their life. The boy slowly disappeared; a tear caught his attention again. Somehow his eyes looked very sad, Kikumaru noted.

"Fuji! Open the door!" Tezuka pulled the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't, Tezuka! It's jammed!"

"We should call the school keeper, Tezuka." Oishi who was standing next to him finally suggested.

"No! Please! Don't leave us alone!" A frighten yell from inside.

"Please, Tezuka, could you stay here!" Fuji never begged but for the first time he couldn't control his own fear, not after that ghost experience. Outside, Tezuka and Oishi looked at each other before The Bucho (9) nodded his head.

"Oishi, can you go there alone?" Oishi nodded before he run through the corridor. He waited until the boy was gone as he stared back to the door. "What happen inside?" The bespectacled boy asked in curiosity.

"You wouldn't believe it, Tezuka." Fuji shook his head as he calmed down while Kikumaru squeezes Fuji's arm. "You wouldn't believe it…"

_To be continue_

1. Onegai -please

2. Otousan -father

3. Ochibi - baby

4. Oni-chan - big brother

5. Hai - yes

6. Ichi-nen - freshman

7. Senpai - senior

8. Tensai - genius

9. Bucho - captain

**Authoress note: actually… at first I decide to be one short but after I see my brother reaction… **_**evil grin**_**. Nah don't worry. I'll update on Halloween day :3 **


	2. Part 2

**Authoress note : hem… thank you for reading this fic… although no one seem care to review it. So here, this is the last part. Enjoy and happy Halloween. **

**Disclaimer : basic disclaimer attact, I only own my OC **

**Warning : just in case. If you want to see it as shounen ai… but I'm not writing shounen ai in this fic… **

**Onegai..1 **

**_Part 2 _**

Several minutes pass..

"ok, it's open now. Why it suddenly won't open? Weird" says the school keeper as he opens the health room's door. "woah, you guys look very pale! Are you two all right?" add him again as he moves to the left to let Kikumaru and Fuji pass.

"I.. all right.." catching his breath as he calm down then he looks to his side where Kikumaru seem to be so thoughfull.

"Eiji, Fuji. Are you two really all right? What happen?" asks Oishi again. Tezuka thanks the school keeper for his help

"Kikumaru, Fuji, can you explain what has happen?" demand Tezuka as he cross his arm. Fuji just opens his eyes as he looks to Tezuka direction, then he looks at his Red Head friend. Thinking for a while, he finally asks Tezuka and Oishi to follow him to the class near the health room. He also pull Kikumaru who seem very absord in his own thought.

Finally after they reach the class, Fuji asks them to sit on the chair as he drags and makes Kikumaru sit down on other chair. He finally takes a deep breath and talks bout whatever happen to them and Kikumaru's dream…

After he finish… Tezuka raises one of his eyesbrown, as if he don't believe whatever he has heard while Oishi's jaws drop, thinking weither Fuji serious or not but…he knows that Fuji never lie when his eyes open… an uncomfortable silent plus sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting just makes their feeling worsen.

"I know that it's hard to believe but.. I see it. That boy.."

"he's so sad." Add Kikumaru then looks to Fuji then Oishi finally Tezuka "he seem so sad… I don't know but I guess he wants me to do something for him…"

"but? Eiji! we don't know what that something!" Oishi suddenly stands up and support his body with his hand. "how can we do something for.. someone who… I don't know.. a ghost?"

"a ghost…" repeat Fuji then he looks to Tezuka who usually rational "you don't believe me, do you, Tezuka?"

"… sa…" says Tezuka calmly as he cross his hand again, unmoving. This action just makes Kikumaru snaps at him

"Why didn't you believe me! Even Fuji see that thing! Are you saying that I'm insane! Or are you saying that we are just have an hallusination! Tezuka! You..you.. I hate you!" says Kikumaru again as he dashes toward the door.

"Eiji!" Oishi begins to chase him while Fuji looks at Tezuka

"sometimes there're thing that can't be explain by logic, Tezuka." Says him. An angry tone could be heard in his voice as he slowly wakes up from his chair and walks through the door.

"Fuji.." a call makes him stop "I'll go with you.."

"what for… you don't even believe us.."

"…yes, I don't believe about something if I haven't see it, but… I believe my friend.."

"…" a smile crosses his face as he close his eyes "we should find him, Tezuka."

"ah.." with that word the two of them dash outside.

Without thinking Kikumaru dashes through the rain, his hearth feel guilty as he realises that he just snaps his own bucho (1), even if Tezuka usually cold but he see too, many times through their two years friendship that he really care bout them. He's finally stop running and stop near the school's forest area, his cloth wet but he don't care… he just want to stop that dream and stop that image in his head.. suddenly a familiar whisper being heard again as he looks to his right. Tired of running, he just turns his body and and support it with the tree behind his back.

"onegai (2)…"

"… who are you! What do you want me to do! Stop that stare!" surprises at his sudden braveness.. Kikumaru realises that the boy moves closer to him, he slashes his hand through the boy's body but all he feel only air… feeling hopeless, he just stares as he begins to pray. The boy suddenly stop and finally face in face with Kikumaru.

"Tasukete (3)" the word catches his ears.

"Tat-Tasukete?" confuse, Kikumaru suddenly realise that the boy's moving backward, he turns around and walks slowly to the wood, several step in front, the boy looks back again. Understand the meaning, Kikumaru instinkly follow him…

Meanwhile…

"Eiji!" this is the 8 calls from The Fuku-bucho (4) as he panicly searches for his acrobatic friend present, but the rain just becomes more and more heavy and it's hard to located him, more over, it's seem that Kikumaru decides not to answer his call. "sigh.. Eiji! Please answer me!" he moves around again, when a call of his name makes him turn over to its source. "Tezuka!" yells him as he see the Bucho (1) and Fuji dashes to him.

"where's Kikumaru?" asks him as he tries to swaps this annoying water on his glasses, hopelessly he moves his glasses and puts it into the pocket, instinkly he moves his hand through his hair, Fuji looks around but unable to locate his best friend.

"where's Eiji?"

"I lost him. He run so fast even in the rain."

"sigh…he the fastest in our club after all..."

"Fuji, Oishi, we separate to find him." Pause.."you'll be all right, Fuji?"

"… don't worry, I'll be all right."

"okay. Gather here ten minutes later."

Kikumaru slowly moves through the dimness of the small forest, even if the school's forest not very wide but it still has a lot of tree, moreover with the heavy rain which makes the soil slippery, he carefully steps forward while his eyes lock to the boy. Then finally after several minutes pass inside the forest, he spots one small building.

"nya? What is this place? I didn't know there's werehouse in here?" the building looks old, it's seem noone notice it, it's all wreck. Suddenly the boy stop, he turns around, staring at him.

"..What!" fearing of some worst posibility, he steps back but the boy just staring at him then turns around again as he moves through the closed door.

"Oi!… how can I go inside!" sighing he looks around the werehouse, he may easily break the door but.. it's still one of school facility… '_what did I got into this time..' _he think as he lets out another sigh.. '_maybe I can look for another entrance'_ slowly he walks around the werehouse, searching for the way in but nothing. '_sigh, I guess I'll have to break it. Wonder if our headmaster believes me… later..'_ with his fully strength, he slams the door open, something catches his eyes.

"Argh! Hole!" thanks to his good reflex, he stop right in front of the hole "oh geez!" trying to catches his breath, he spots the boy. "okay here I am.. what do you want." Asks Kikumaru but the boy only stares into the hole. Curious, Kikumaru looks inside the hole, adjusting his eyes in the dimness, he lets out a gasp as he see in horror. A body of child, laying inside the hole, it's that boy, the one who asks him to come, the one who is staring to his own body right now, who is crying..

"… I guess you want me to lets everyone know that you're here…" paused "right?" he asks again but he find no one. Before he can moves, he feels pain on his back, feeling dizzy before finally he fall uncouncious…

meanwhile…

Oishi's running around to locate the Red head, they were positive that Kikumaru will be around the wood but.. where? Oishi searches around the school's pond, but he see noone. Sighing, he moves to where they agreed to meet before. He spots Fuji who's already standing there waiting for their return.

"Oishi!" yells Fuji as he spots the Fuku-bucho (4). "Did you find him?" Oishi just shakes his head.

"no I didn't find him. Just hope that Tezuka'll find him."

Tezuka's walking around the wood, sometimes his leg slips, it's been hard for him to walks around the dimness without his glasses, although he can still see his surrounding… sighing he decide to walk outside, to where they already agree to meet again but his leg slips and this time he can't reach for anything to support his body, so he successfully falls down, cursing a little as he desperately throws a small rock, he found under his hand to the ground in front of him. As he's trying to wakes up, a figure catches his eyes. When he looks up, he see a child with red head and everything his appearance very similar to what Fuji described earlier.

"……!" falling backward as his eyes widen a little, staring at the boy while trying to control his own fear, Tezuka tries to spot something usefull. But the boy comes closer and closer, realize for the worst, he closes his eyes and wait, but nothing happen… when he opens his eyes, the boy still in front of him, staring at him.

"tasukete (3)…" says him as he moves slowly backward and walks away, he only moves for several step then turns his head around, staring at Tezuka, he's waiting. Tezuka's face a little paler but he understand the sign… the boy wants him to follow…

"ugh…" a groan comes from his mouth, when he awake, he feels something on his hand, his hands tie together on his back "what the.." pause as he heard something.

"that what cost you for being curious kid." Kikumaru tries to sit up as he looks upside. The one who speaking seem to be so familiar, finally able to sit up, he tries to focus on person's face, a gasp as he recognize the person. "Tanaka-san!" he's the school keeper who help them out today. "what? Why?" suddenly he feels something beside him, the kid body… "you.. did you.."

"kill him! Hem what do you think, kiddo?" a smirk comes across his face "I would say that I really surprise to know that someone actually found this place."

"murder." Yells Kikumaru then he spots something strange.. there…beside the boy's body, there're two other human skeletons, a smaller size than the one in Biology class… "you murdered 3 kids!" a shock in Kikumaru voice as he feels anger arise.

"why? Clever, aren't you?" he said as he grin evily "but you know what? I can tell the world that you killed this kids and I stops you before there's another murder, oh by the way, you don't afraid of darkness, do you?"

"what?" Kikumaru suddenly realize something on Tanaka's hand. A hoe..panicly Kikumaru tries to free his hand, thanks for his flexiblelity, his hand support his body and he moves his leg through it and manage to stand up. He moves backward, the further area from the School's keeper and with all his might, jump to the wall and pushes him self upward.

"WHAT!" unable to predict that The Red Head can jump higher that the hole, he pause for a while. Kikumaru takes the opportunity to breaks the wreck window, he manage to escape with only a cut on his hand.

"DAMNIT!" Tanaka takes a knife which attacts on his belt and begins to chase him. Catching his breath, Kikumaru tries to moves forward faster, but stumble from tree's root. Trying to wake up, Kikumaru suddenly feels his present… He spot The School Keeper behind him ready to stab his knife.

"no where to run, Kiddo!" a laugh comes from his mouth as Kikumaru surrender and closes his eyes… ready to feel the pain… but nothing happen, slowly he open his eyes and see Tanaka's blank eyes as he slowly fall down.

"Tezuka!" he spots Tezuka who's still without his glasses and wet, stands up behind Tanaka's uncouncious body, catching his breath.

"are you all right?" asks Tezuka as he knees beside The Acrobatic.

"Tezuka, I never been so happy to see you." A grin comes across Kikumaru's face as Tezuka tries to untie him. "how did you find me?"

"the boy show the way…"

"you mean you saw him too!" asks Kikumaru as he eyes widen with surprise

"aa.. I should apologize bout that…"

"you know what, Tezuka?"

"yes?" says him as he tries to tie The School Keeper with the rope (which tie Kikumaru ealier), when suddenly he feels a bear hug.

"I forgive you, after all you save my life."

"cough.. whatever.." slightly blushing, he focus himself to his tie task.

Later…

"I never know that our school's keeper was a murder?" says the Headmaster to Ryusaki-sensei (5) as he see Tanaka being handcuff by the police. "oh my.. what the world has become?"

"… I just hope that my kids are all all right…" says Ryusaki sensei in worries as she see a nurse from ambulance's car checking her four regular members. There're several cops who places 3 child body inside the bag "…poor children, police said that one of the kid murdered 2 years ago and the other one year ago… and they re only 10 years old…"

The school yard also full with news reporter, some also tries to get a word from the regulars, which decides not to say a word or two. Kikumaru's wound being take care by a nurse as a doctor check Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi for posible wound.

"move out!" one policeman who act as a chief expell news reporters then looks at the regulars. "you lucky, kids, escape with only minor injury, next times before you try something strange, contact the police, don't act on your own. Do you understand!"

"yes, sir.." Oishi says as he nod his head while Tezuka stare silently at him. Fuji just smile sweetly and Kikumaru, he's grinning and relief as he know that he finally free of that strange nightmare and save one soul.

_Owari _

1. bucho – captain

2. onegai – please

3. tasukete – help

4. fuku-bucho – vice captain

5. sensei - teacher

**Authoress note : enjoy your halloween. Oh yeah… TRICK OR REVIEW:P **


	3. Epilog

**Authoress note: thank you for the reviews, I really happy. Oh enjoy the epilogue. By the way, some ask me if this'll become Ei-Syu or Ei-Kuni well... err, actually I'm not preparing the fic to be shounen ai... oh ok at least there a hint or two _wink_ **

**Disclaimer: none are mine... sadly...**

_**Epilogue**_

"Onegai… (1)" _huh? That familiar whisper again?_ Kikumaru's closed eyes suddenly snap open, as he looked around him, trying to locate the source of the voice "_what does he want now?"_

PoT

PoT

_Flashback_

After several experiments with a ghost and murder earlier, the 4 regulars decided to go home, and of course after they successfully escape from some news and TV reporters. It was actually quite a shock for the community, many parents now questioning the school's human resource, since they were the one who recruit the worker. Some of them never believed that Mr. Tanaka could be the murder, since Mr Tanaka was known by the community as a kind person, a person who could adjust himself with his society, and was always become a centre of children affection. The headmaster himself assured there would be a more proper training for the worker.

The parents, of course became more caution about their children, as for Kikumaru's parents, after received the news about their kid from the telephone, they quickly came to school and get Kikumaru personally, it's goes the same with Tezuka's parents. While Fuji's picked up by his sister and mother, Oishi's father came to pick his son. Tezuka twitched his eyes when he saw his parents, even his grandfather came to pick him, while the other just grin when they looked at their bucho (2) being treated like elementary child. A hint of blush also could be seen on his cheek, but surprisingly, he gave them a slight smile, when finally his parents thanked the school and began to walk him home, he gave the other a little wave even his face seem beam a little. Fuji's mother just hug her son as she make sure herself, her son wasn't hurt. The sister also rub his head, and after show their appreciation to the school, they went inside the red sport car and drove away, not before he waved to Kikumaru and Oishi.

Oishi's father seem so worried about his son too much, since he asked too many question about his condition, Oishi just smile as repeatly said he's all right. Oishi waved at Kikumaru as he followed his father walk to the headmaster. His father made headmaster swear not to have another case like this inside the school or he would move his son to other school which made Oishi repeatly said sorry. Kikumaru himself got so many lectures from both of his parents, of course after being hug from both of them. After the lecture, the parents expressed thank to Ryusaki sensei and the head master, the three of them moved to the family car and drove away. When they finally reached the house, there were so many commotion occurred, the brothers and sisters worried about their ochibi (3), and began to ask this and that, even their grandparents were all over the smallest from the family. Being Kikumaru, he liked this, after all he likes being the centre of affection.

_End of flashback_

PoT

PoT

"Now what?" said Kikumaru again as he looked around him, he was in his own room, alone and quite dark as he searched for the voice, when finally his eyes recognized the figure standing close to the window curtain. He sighed as he put his slipper, and walked toward the boy. "…do you still need anything from me?" he asked as he leaned on the wall next to window and eyeing the boy. Surprisingly he was not as afraid as before when suddenly the boy looked up at him. He widened his eyes as he saw the figure, the boy's cloth was white, with no trance of blood, and his face seemed to beam. Slowly, the boy disappeared, leaving nothing except a single white feather. A whisper could be heard around the room. "_Arigatou, Acrobatic-Nissan._"

A blink, _how did he know that I could do acrobatic?_ He blink again as confusedly look at the feather. Shrug, he took the feather and looked through the window to the clearly sky. Looking at the star above, he smiled. "You came here just to say thank you? You are welcome." He closed his eyes and prayed for the little boy's soul and moved back toward his desk. Looking at the feather, he put it inside the secret box in his drawer and treasures it.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: fufufu seem like another mystery. Depend on review anyway :p**

**J-E Dictionary **

1. Onegai – Please

2. Bucho – captain

3. Ochibi – baby


End file.
